Becoming a Family
by cutiehooty
Summary: seaqual to A Twist of Fate
1. Chapter 1

Becoming a Family

It had been three months since Jac Naylor had adopted little Isabelle and Jac had loved every moment of it from taking Isabelle to school and collecting her to cooking her meals and taking her to the park Jac Naylor had softened and everyone was quite surprised that it was a child that had broken the hard shell of Miss Jac Naylor.

It was seven thirty in the morning and Jac heaved her self out of bed and went to wake Isabelle for school. Jac tapped lightly on Isabelle's door before putting her head around it.

"Isabelle hunnie time to wake up" said Jac Isabelle rolled over and smiled at Jac.

"Good morning Mummy" said Isabelle getting out of bed and yawning.

"Good morning sweetie what would you like for breakfast" said Jac.

"Sugar puffs please" said Isabelle

"Ok" said Jac she left Isabelle to get dressed she headed down stairs and into the kitchen she switched the kettle on. Jac grabbed the sugar puffs box from the cupboard and one of Isabelle's brightly coloured bowls she set it on the table and put the cereal into it she was just adding the milk when Isabelle entered the kitchen. Isabelle sat at the table and began to eat her cereal.

"Mummy where's Daddy" asked Isabelle between mouthfuls

Jac smiled she was glad that Isabelle had started calling Joseph Daddy before the wedding

"He's already gone to work" said Jac sitting next to Isabelle and drinking her coffee Isabelle frowned

"Oh I was hoping he was going to take me to school" said Isabelle and she put her spoon down then folded her arms. Jac put her cup down on the table and looked at Isabelle.

"What's the matter sweetie" said Jac

"I want my Daddy" said Isabelle

"I know baby but he's working" said Jac "now finish your cereal while I go and get dressed" Jac finished her coffee and went up stairs to get dressed. Isabelle finished her breakfast and put her bowl into the dishwasher. Isabelle headed into the sitting room to wait for Jac a few minutes later Jac entered the sitting room armed with a hair brush and bobbles.

"Isabelle lets do your hair" said Jac Isabelle walked over to Jac and stood in front of her Jac brushed Isabelle's dark hair then parted it and tied it into bunches the plated them "All done shoes and coat"

"No I'm not going to school" said Isabelle

"Don't start young lady you have to go to school" said Jac "Now shoes on"

"NO" shouted Isabelle she pushed past Jac and ran up stairs to the bathroom and locked the door. Jac dashed up stairs after Isabelle

"Isabelle open this door right now" said Jac

"No go away I want my daddy" said Isabelle.

"Isabelle if you don't open this door right now you can forget about your new scooter and your Nintendo DS" said Jac Isabelle thought for a moment and opened the door.

"I still want daddy" said Isabelle Jac sighed

"He has to work Isabelle, lets get you to school" said Jac they headed down the stairs and put on their shoes Isabelle put on her coat and grabbed her lunch bag and book bag before following Jac out to the car Jac opened the door and Isabelle got in Jac got in herself and they headed off to Isabelle's school.

Jac pulled up outside the school gates and turned to Isabelle

"Off you go sweetie have a good day" said Jac

"Goodbye Mummy" said Isabelle she got out of the car and walked into school Jac watched until she was in the building before heading off towards the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Jac arrived in the hospital car park and pulled into her regular spot she then headed up to Keller to start her shift. Jac entered the ward and bumped straight into Donna.

"Sorry" said Jac and she walked past Donna. Jac went into the staff room and put her coat and bag away before heading off to see her first patient.

Up on Darwin Ward Joseph was on his way out of theatre when he spotted his mother walking down the corridor towards him.

"Mother what brings you here" said Joseph kissing his mother's cheek.

"I thought I'd drop by and see how the wedding plans are going" said Lady Byrne.

"They are all sorted except for Jac's wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses" said Joseph

"Ok brilliant what church is the ceremony taking place at" asked Lady Byrne.

"St Margaret's of course" said Joseph just as his pager went off he looked at it and groaned "Sorry mother I have an emergency heart bypass on its way see you later"

"Goodbye son" said Lady Byrne.

Back down on Keller Ward Donna was lazing around on a chair when the phone started to ring so she picked it up.

"Hello Keller Ward" said Donna.

"Hi this is Mrs Jones from St Mary's Primary school is Ms Naylor there" said Mrs Jones

"She's in theatre at the moment can I get her to call you back" said Donna.

"This is important her daughter has been caught fighting in the playground and I want someone to come and collect her" said Mrs Jones

"Ok hold on" said Donna she put the phone on hold and dashed down the corridor to theatre and stuck her head around the door. "Ms Naylor I've got your daughters school on the phone" said Donna.

"Tell them I'll call them back" said Jac not looking up from the patient.

"I did they say they need someone to collect your daughter something about her being caught fighting" said Donna.

"Ok Page Mr Byrne and ask him to go and get her please" said Jac

"He's in theatre too emergency heart bypass" said Donna.

"Fantastic ok tell them I'm on my way" said Jac Donna left theatre and dashed back to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello yeah Ms Naylor's on her way" said Donna "Bye" she put the phone down and went off to find Maria and hopefully get some gossip.

Jac came out of theatre after paging another registrar to take her place she went to the staff room and quickly changed out of her scrubs and into her clothes grabbed her coat and bag and headed for her car. It didn't take her long to get to Isabelle's school she went to the main office and was shown up to the head's office where Isabelle was sat on a chair sulking. Jac walked over to her and crouched down in front of her.

"Well madam what have you been doing" said Jac trying to stay clam. Just then Mrs Jones came out of her office.

"You must be Ms Naylor" said Mrs Jones "I'm sorry about this I'm afraid Isabelle's has been fighting with Lucy Rogers in the playground so I'm sending the both of them home for the rest of the day"

"Ok I'll get to the bottom of this" said Jac she turned to Isabelle "Right Madam car now" Isabelle stood up and stropped off to the car Jac waved goodbye to the teachers and followed Isabelle out to the car they got in and headed back towards the hospital

"Mummy are you cross with me" asked Isabelle

"I'm very cross Isabelle so are you going to tell me what happened" said Jac

"Lucy said that once you and daddy are married you will have a baby and then you won't want a silly little orphan like me" said Isabelle and she started to cry "So I started to hit her and Ms Harris saw me"

"Well young lady Lucy might have said something bad but that didn't't give you the right to hit her" said Jac as they pulled into the hospital car park "so as a punishment your not going to Grace's sleepover on Friday night"

"That's not fair I hate you" said Isabelle she got out of the car and was about to do a runner when Jac grabbed her shoulders

"Oh no you don't" said Jac she walked Isabelle into the hospital and into the lift when they got out on Keller Ward they bumped into Penny on her way out.

"Dr Valentine could you do me a favour and baby-sit this one for me" said Jac only I've got a theatre list a mile long this afternoon and so has Joseph" said Jac.

"Sure no problem I'll take her to my place and you can pick her up on your way home" said Penny

"Thanks" said Jac "Isabelle go with Penny and be good" Jac dashed off to get changed. Penny got into the lift with Isabelle and the doors shut with a ping behind her


	3. Chapter 3

"So Isabelle why aren't you at school" asked Penny Isabelle turned away from Penny and ignored her Penny sighed it was going to be a long afternoon.

Back at the hospital Jac was finally free to take her break so she decided to go up to Darwin Ward and tell Joseph about Isabelle she got into the lift and pressed for the 6th floor arriving on Darwin Jac walked over to the nurses station to asked Chrissie where Joseph was.

"Hi Chrissie where's Joe" asked Jac Chrissie turned to face Jac and pointed towards the staffroom. "Thanks" Jac walked into the staff room and found Joseph making a cup of tea. He turned around at the sound of the door opening and smile when he saw Jac.

"Hello darling is everything ok" asked Joseph kissing Jac softly on the lips.

"I had to go and get Isabelle from school because she was caught fighting with another girl" said Jac with a sigh.

"That little madam" said Joseph "Was she provoked"

"This other girl Lucy her name is told our Isabelle that once we marry we'll have a baby of our own and won't want a silly little orphan like her" said Jac she sat on the sofa and sighed.

"We both love Isabelle with all our hearts we'd never do that to her" said Joseph then he noticed that Jac had gone rather pale "Jac what's the matter darling"

"I'm glad you said that because" said Jac and she pulled a little white stick from her scrubs pocket "I'm pregnant" Joseph smiled his coat hanger smile and pulled Jac into his arms.

"That's wonderful news" said Joseph "Now Mother was in earlier wanted to know about our wedding plans"

"Well my dress is now sorted I've just got to get the bridesmaids sorted which I'm doing Saturday with Connie and Maria" said Jac

"Great roll on two weeks time then" said Joseph just as his pager went off "Got to go I'll see you later"

"Bye Joe don't let on about the baby yet" said Jac "I want to tell Isabelle first"

"Ok we'll tell her tonight" said Joseph and he went off back to work Jac smiled and rubbed her tummy before heading back to work herself.

Back at Penny's flat Isabelle had eaten her packed lunch and was still sitting on the sofa Penny entered the room armed with a monopoly set and a glass of juice for Isabelle.

"Fancy a game" said Penny Isabelle looked at the game and nodded they set the game up and began to play. It wasn't long before Isabelle got bored.

"I'm bored Penny can we do something else" asked Isabelle Penny looked at her watch.

"Goodness me it's quarter to five you must be starving" said Penny

"I am hungry a bit" said Isabelle Penny smiled

"is tuna pasta ok hunnie" asked Penny

"Yes please it's my favourite" said Isabelle Penny smiled and headed into the kitchen Isabelle cleared away the game and then pulled her book out of her school bag and started to read. Penny entered the room 20minutes later carrying two bowls of tuna pasta and handed one to Isabelle who tucked in happily. Once they where finished Isabelle helped Penny with the washing up then they both went back into the sitting room.

"Penny when's mummy coming" asked Isabelle

"Soon very soon hunnie why" asked Penny

"I miss her" said Isabelle a tear rolling down her cheek

"Its ok hunnie she won't be long" said Penny "I know how about we watch a film I've got all the Harry Potter's" said Penny

"Yes please the chamber of secrets please that's my favourite" said Isabelle Penny grinned and pulled the dvd from the shelve she opened the box and slipped the disk into the player.

By the time the film was finished it was getting on for half past eight Isabelle stood up and picked up her bag sifted through it then dumped it down.

"Hey what's the matter with you" said Penny

"I want my mummy" said Isabelle

"she should be on her way" said Penny

"But I want her now" said Isabelle and she started to cry Penny walked over to Isabelle and pulled her into a cuddle.

"Your tired aren't you" said Penny Isabelle nodded and yawned. Penny lifted Isabelle into her arms and carried her down the hall and into her bedroom she laid Isabelle who was already fast asleep onto her bed. Penny had just come out of the room when the door belle rung, so she went to open it. It was Jac.

"Hi Penny I hope Isabelle hasn't given you a hard time" said Jac.

"No she's been fine she got a bit grumpy when she got tired she's flat out now on my bed" said Penny

"Thanks Penny I'll go and get her" said Jac she walked down the hall and into the bedroom Isabelle was snoring soundly Jac gently lifted her into her arms and carried her back to the front door where Penny stood holding Isabelle's bag "Thanks again Penny I'd better get her home to bed" Jac took Isabelle's bag and left the flat.


	4. Chapter 4

When she arrived home Jac gently shook Isabelle awake and they went into the house.

"Right little lady go get your pyjamas on" said Jac Isabelle did as she was told by the time she came back down Joseph was home.

"DADDY" said Isabelle and she flew into his arms.

"Hello princess" said Joseph "Lets go into the sitting room Mummy and I have some news to tell you" they all went into the sitting room and sat down.

"Isabelle your going to have a brother or sister I'm pregnant" said Jac

"YOUR WHAT" shouted Isabelle

"Isabelle don't shout at your mother" said Joseph but Isabelle carried on shouting.

"SO LUCY WAS RIGHT YOU ARE GOING TO GET RID OF ME I HATE YOU" shouted Isabelle.

"No we'd never do that never" said Jac trying to hug Isabelle but she pulled away and turned to Joseph "Really daddy"

"Yes sweetheart come here" said Joseph he picked Isabelle up and held her close Isabelle rested her head on Joseph's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Your getting heavy princess"

"She's out cold Joe" said Jac stroking Isabelle's hair "Take her up to bed" Joseph carried Isabelle up to bed then returned to talk to Jac and found her fast asleep on the sofa so he scooped her up and took her to bed.

………………………………............................................................

Saturday soon arrived and Jac and Isabelle got into the car and set off to meet Connie, Maria and Grace at the bridal shop. When they arrived Connie and Maria where all ready waiting for Jac.

"Hi Connie sorry we are late Isabelle's in a right mood not to mention the half hour I spent chucking my guts up" said Jac Maria's eyes dropped instantly to Jac's tummy "Yes I'm pregnant"

"Oh wow that's wonderful" said Connie and Maria together.

"Right now dresses I was think ruby red to go with the red flowers in my dress" said Jac. She walked over to the row of hanging dresses and started to look through them she came to a couple of ruby red dresses with white flowers on them and a white sash which tied at the back. "What about these Connie"

"Oh wow they would compliment your dress beautifully" said Connie she and Maria both took a dress into the fitting room to try on while Jac searched the children's sizes for Isabelle and Grace's dresses. She came to a white dress with small red flowers in the bodice and a red sash which tied at the back just then Connie emerged from the dressing room. "Well what do you think"

"fantastic" said Jac as Maria came out "You as well"

"Right what about the girls" said Connie Jac held up the dress she had just found "Oh that's gorgeous"

"Isabelle, Grace could you go try these on girls" said Jac Grace took her dress and went to the changing room while Isabelle didn't move "Isabelle go and try your dress on now"

"NO" said Isabelle Jac walked over to her and crouched down to her level and looked her straight in the eye "If you don't go and try your dress you can forget going to Grace's for tea and you can forget going to see high school musical with daddy tomorrow" Isabelle snatched the dress from Jac and stormed off to the changing room just as Grace came out.

"How do I look Mummy" said Grace

"Like a princess" said Connie "So what's up with Isabelle today"

"She's upset because she thinks once the new baby arrives Joe and I won't want her anymore" said Jac as Isabelle came out of the changing room "You look beautiful sweetie"

"I feel stupid" said Isabelle

"Isabelle why do you have to be so difficult" said Jac Isabelle stropped off to get changed again once she was done Jac paid for all the dresses with Joseph's card and they left the shop.

………………………………............................................................

A week later it was the day of the wedding Jac had spent the last thirty-five minutes chucking her guts up when she was done Jac wiped her mouth then went back downstairs to the sitting room where the hair dresser was waiting to do her hair.

"You ok Jac" said Connie

"Yeah just morning sickness" said Jac as she sat down in no time at all the hair dresser had curled the bottoms of Jac's hair and clipped it up. She the clipped up Connie's and Maria's hair while Isabelle and Grace's hairs where plated and clipped into buns on the tops of their heads. Once everyone's hair was done they got into their dresses Connie was dressed first followed by Maria and the two girls they all sat on the sofa and waited for Jac to come down stairs.

"Well how do I look" said Jac Connie and Maria looked up and gasped.

"Oh Jac you look absolutely beautiful" said Connie just as the door bell went "I'll get it"

It was Michael armed with the flowers he followed Connie into the sitting room and nearly fainted

"Oh wow Naylor you look gorgeous" said Michael "Now flowers" he handed Jac her bouquet which was made up of red and white roses Connie and Maria's where the same as Jac's only a lot smaller and the two girls got little red and white baskets filled with red and white roses there was a honking outside.

"That's the limo" said Jac and they all put their shoes on and headed out to the limo and got in.

Meanwhile at the church Joseph was pacing up and down while Sam was trying to get him to relax.

"Joseph if you keep doing that Jac with have to jump the trench in the floor to get to you" said Sam

"I'm just so nervous" said Joseph just as the wedding march began he stood up and waited while Jac came down the isle Isabelle and Grace first throwing their flowers down as they went then Jac on Michael's arm with Connie and Maria behind her holding up the train on her dress when she reach Joseph the Vicker began .

"Do you Jacqueline Elizabeth Naylor take the Joseph Charles Mortimer Byrne to be your lawful wedded husband" said the vicker

"I do" said Jac

"And do you Joseph Charles Mortimer Byrne take the Jacqueline Elizabeth Naylor to be your lawful wedded wife" said the Vicker

"I do" said Joseph

"Joseph I give this ring as a symbol of our marriage and of my never ending love for you" said Jac slipping Joseph's ring on

"Jac I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage and of my never ending love for you" said Joseph

"now after exchanging vowels and the giving and receiving of rings I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" said the Vicker Jac and Joseph kissed while everyone clapped. Then Jac and Joseph walked up the isle followed by the bridesmaids and went out side for the photos once the photos where done they headed off to the hall for the reception.

The reception went on all evening and then into the night Jac and Joseph went on to the dance floor for their first dance.

_Look into my eyes - you will seeWhat you mean to meSearch your heart - search your soulAnd when you find me there you'll search no moreDon't tell me it's not worth tryin' forYou can't tell me it's not worth dyin' forYou know it's trueEverything I do - I do it for youLook into your heart - you will findThere's nothin' there to hideTake me as I am - take my lifeI would give it all I would sacrificeDon't tell me it's not worth fightin' forI can't help it there's nothin' I want moreYou know it's trueEverything I do - I do it for youThere's no love - like your loveAnd no other - could give more loveThere's nowhere - unless you're thereAll the time - all the wayDon't tell me it's not worth tryin' for I can't help it there's nothin' I want moreI would fight for you - I'd lie for youWalk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for youYou know it's trueEverything I do - I do it for you_

When they finished dancing Jac noticed she hadn't seen Isabelle or Grace in a while so she went looking for them she checked the toilets and outside she was just going to ask Connie if she had seen them when Sam and Michael walked up Sam carrying Grace and Michael carrying Isabelle both of them where fast asleep.

"I think this belongs to you Naylor" said Michael

"Bless them its been a long day" said Jac. She looked round and spotted Joseph heading in her direction.

"Jac have you seen Isa.." said Joseph then he noticed Michael holding Isabelle. Joseph took Isabelle and turned to Jac. "I think its home time"


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later Jac was woken by a stabbing pain in her stomach she sat bolt up right disturbing Joseph as she did so.

"Jac darling what's wrong" asked Joseph sitting up as well

"I have stabbing pains in my stomach" said Jac starting to cry. Joseph looked at his watch it said 3am

"Ok you need to go to the hospital and get checked out" said Joseph then he remembered Isabelle. "What about Isabelle"

"Ring Penny" said Jac groaning with the pain Joseph grabbed his mobile and dialled Penny's number. After three rings a sleepy Penny answered the phone

"Hello" said Penny with a yawn.

"Hi Penny sorry to disturb you but Jac has server stomach pain and I need to get her to the hospital" said Joseph at that moment Jac got out of bed a rushed into the bathroom "can I drop Isabelle off to you in the way"

"Sure no problem" said Penny Joseph hung up the phone and went to see if Jac was ok.

"Jac darling are you ok" said Joseph he opened the bathroom door and found Jac sitting on the loo her pyjama bottoms and underwear on the floor covered in blood.

"I think I've lost the baby" said Jac and she began to sob. Joseph walked over to Jac and put his arms around her "I'm sorry Joseph"

"Hey don't you dare say that come on lets get you to the hospital" said Joseph he went to the bed room and got Jac clean underwear, pyjama bottoms, her packet of always and her femfresh wipes. He took them into the bathroom then left Jac to sort herself out while he fetched Isabelle. Joseph gentle pulled back Isabelle's quilt and slipped on her slippers before picking her up. He came out of Isabelle's room just as Jac came out of the bathroom.

"Lets get to the hospital" said Jac doubling over in pain again they walked down the stairs grabbed the house keys and headed out to the car. Joseph opened the back door and gently put Isabelle into her booster seat then he got in and headed for Penny's.

Joseph pulled up outside Penny's and got out of the car he scooped Isabelle out of her booster seat still without waking her and walked up to Penny's door he was about to knock when the door opened Penny took Isabelle and shooed Joseph away.

Joseph dashed back to the car and headed for the hospital Joseph was almost at the hospital when he notice that Jac had gone quite

"Jac darling are you ok" said Joseph but Jac didn't reply "Jac" said Joseph but Jac didn't answer he pulled into the hospital car park and jumped out of the car he dashed round to Jac's side he opened the door and noticed that her bottoms where blood soaked again he scooped her up and ran into the hospital jumped into the lift and pressed for maternity when the lift arrived on Maternity Joseph yelled for help.

"Joseph oh my god what's happened" asked Sasha

"I think Jac's having a miscarriage" said Joseph putting Jac on the bed

"Ok Jac can you hear me" said Sasha shaking Jac's shoulders he got no response he pulled the curtains and cut off Jac's bottoms and underwear he then examined her. "Ok theatre right now or we're going to lose her"

A few hours later Jac was wheeled back to the ward while the nurses settled her Sasha went to speak to Joseph.

"Hey Joseph we managed to stop the bleeding but unafraid the baby is gone" said Sasha Joseph stayed silent then followed Sasha to where Jac was. Joseph sat down beside her and took her hand in his Jac's eyes flicked open.

"Hi" said Jac "What Happened"

"Well you had a miscarriage" said Joseph Jac pulled her hand away from Josephs and began to cry.

Meanwhile at Penny's Isabelle had woken up she sat up in the bed and was confused to discover she wasn't in her own bed.

"Mummy" called Isabelle starting to cry "Mummy" Penny entered the room and walked over to the sobbing child

"Hey its ok" said Penny giving Isabelle a cuddle

"Where's my mummy" said Isabelle

"Your Daddy had to take her to the hospital because she wasn't well" said Penny Isabelle looked at Penny and pulled away from her before climbing out of bed and running for the front door Penny dashed after Isabelle and got hold of her on the tower block stairs. "Where do you think your going young lady"

"Get off of me I want my mummy" said Isabelle

"Ok you win but you need to have some breakfast and get dressed first" said Penny she walked Isabelle back into the flat and locked the door before heading in to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Back at the hospital Jac was fighting Sasha to get out of bed.

"Jac you've just had surgery you need to stay in bed" said Sasha but Jac was having none of it

"I need to get home to Isabelle she'll be upset" said Jac getting out of bed

"I'm sorry Jac but I'm going to give you something to make you sleep" said Sasha

"No your not I don't want it" said Jac sitting down on the bed again just as Joseph came back with Jac's clean clothes

"Jac get back in bed" said Joseph Jac gave him a death stare and tried to stand up but Joseph was quick he caught hold of Jac and pinned her down while Sasha injected the diazepam into Jac's iv and within minutes she began to relax.

"I hate you Byrne" said Jac before falling asleep Joseph laughed and headed outside to ring Penny


	6. Chapter 6

Penny was trying to get Isabelle to eat her breakfast when her phone rang to she grabbed it from the kitchen side and flipped it open.

"Hello" said Penny

"Hi Penny it's Joseph I thought I'd ring and let you know how Jac is" said Joseph.

"Hold on" said Penny she went into the sitting room and closed the door "Ok"

"She lost the baby and had to have surgery to stop the bleeding" said Joseph with a sniff.

"I'm sorry" said Penny

"Thank you how's Isabelle" said Joseph

"Being a madam she tried to runaway and now she won't eat her breakfast she just keeps crying for her mum" said Penny at that moment the door flew open banging against the wall.

"I WANT MY MUMMY" shouted Isabelle

"Excuse me young lady but I will not have that" said Penny she held the phone out to Isabelle "Its your daddy" Isabelle took the phone from Penny.

"Daddy" said Isabelle

"Hi sweet heart why are you giving Penny such a hard time" said Joseph

"I'm scared daddy I want my mummy" said Isabelle

"I know sweetheart but mummy's not well so I need you to be brave for me and come and see mummy at the hospital" said Joseph

"Ok I love you daddy" said Isabelle

"Daddy loves you so much Isabelle now give the phone back to Penny" said Joseph Isabelle gave the phone back to Penny and went back into the kitchen

"As soon as I get her to eat something I'll bring her to the hospital" said Penny and she hung up the phone she went back into the kitchen and found that Isabelle had eaten most of her breakfast. "Good girl" once Isabelle was finished eating Penny waited while she dressed into the clothes that Joseph had left and then they headed to the hospital. When they arrived on maternity Joseph met them at the lifts he scooped Isabelle up into his arms and held her close. Then he walked over to the row of plastic chairs he sat down with Isabelle on his lap and looked straight into her eyes.

"Now Isabelle before I take you to see mummy daddy needs to talk to you remember when mummy told you she was pregnant" said Joseph

"Yes why" said Isabelle

"Well mummy isn't going to have a baby any more" said Joseph Isabelle looked at him with a puzzled expression

"Why" asked Isabelle

"Mummy had a miscarriage do you know what that is" said Joseph

"You mean she bleed the baby out" said Isabelle "Did she do it because I shouted at her"

"Oh sweetheart no this isn't your fault" said Joseph "lets go and see mummy" Joseph stood up and walked towards Jac's bed holding Isabelle's hand

Jac smiled when she saw Isabelle

"There's my girl" said Jac

"MUMMY" said Isabelle she let go of Josephs hand and climbed onto Jac's bed

"Ouch careful hunnie mummy's a little sore" said Jac putting her arms around Isabelle

"I missed you mummy are you going to come home now" said Isabelle

"Sorry hunnie mummy has to stay here as much as she doesn't want to" said Jac looking at Joseph with puppy dog eyes

"You can spot giving me the eyes Mrs Byrne your staying put till Sasha gives you the all clear" said Joseph "Come on Isabelle it's time to go home"

"No I'm staying with mummy" said Isabelle grabbing on to Jac so hard she caught Jac's IV and pulled it out

"Isabelle stop it look what you've done" said Joseph pulling Isabelle off of Jac

"Joseph I know your upset but don't take it out on Isabelle" said Jac she pushed back her covers sat up and grabbed her clothes

"I don't think so Jac your staying put" said Joseph

"You can stop me Joseph my daughter needs me" said Jac pulling on her jeans just then Sasha arrived to check on Jac and found her half dressed.

"Jac do I have to sedate you again" said Sasha

"No I'm going home my daughter needs me" said Jac pulling on her jumper then slipping on her shoes "Don't just stand there get me the self discharge form"

Jac signed the form took hold of Isabelle's hand and headed for the lift. Joseph started to follow her but Jac turned to him

"Joseph stay away from me and Isabelle its over how could you shout at my child like that she's 10 years old for god sake" said Jac she got into the lifted and pressed for the ground floor as she got out of the lift she spotted a taxi just dropping some one off so she dashed out of the door Isabelle behind her and got in the taxi.

15 minutes later they arrived home Jac opened the door and sent Isabelle to get ready for bed Jac went in to the kitchen to find some pain killers she swallowed two paracetamol with some water and went to sit down.

Isabelle came back down the stairs and walked into the sitting room where she found Jac laying on the floor. She bent down and shook Jac's shoulders.

"Mummy wake up" said Isabelle but Jac didn't move so Isabelle put her hand into Jac's pocket and pulled out her mobile phone she flipped it open and scrolled down to Joseph's number and pressed call.

"What do you want Jac" said Joseph when he answered.

"Daddy" said Isabelle

"Isabelle sweetie whats wrong" said Joseph

"Mummy won't wake up and I'm scared" said Isabelle

"Its ok sweetie daddy's coming" said Joseph.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ten minutes later Joseph arrived at the house and Isabelle let him in _

"_Daddy" said Isabelle "Mummy still won't wake up" _

"_Its ok hunnie daddy's here" said Joseph he went into the sitting room and bent down next to Jac "Jac sweet heart open your eyes" Jac didn't move it was then Joseph noticed that Jac's jeans where blood stained so he pulled his phone out and called an ambulance and soon Dixie and Jeff arrived they got Jac onto the stretcher and took her out to the Ambulance Joseph scooped up Isabelle who was crying her eyes out and followed them out he put Isabelle into her booster seat and headed for the hospital. _

_When he arrived Joseph headed straight up to maternity Isabelle walking beside him._

"_Sasha how is she" said Joseph _

"_Ok the bleeding has stopped but she's staying in for at least two or three days" said Sasha._

"_Ouch who's going to tell her" said Joseph with a laugh _

"_I will" said Sasha "but I'll have the bandages ready" he headed off down the ward. Joseph took hold of Isabelle's hand and walked over to Jac's bed she had just began to stir. Joseph took hold of her hand _

"_Jac sweetheart it's Joseph" said Joseph _

"_Isabelle" said Jac _

"_She's right here" said Joseph _

"_Get out" said Jac she tried to sit up but Joseph got hold of her and laid her back down._

"_No Jac your going to stay in hospital this time" said Joseph just as Sasha arrived._

"_Jac nice to have you back with us" said Sasha "you'll be staying with us for the next three days whether you like it or not" _

"_If you say so" said Jac with a cough _

"_Mummy are you ok now" said Isabelle walking up to Jac _

"_I will be sweetie" said Jac "Now go home with daddy it's past your bed time" Isabelle frowned _

"_No I want to stay with you mummy" said Isabelle starting to rub her eyes._

"_Sorry sweetheart but you can't go home with daddy and you can see mummy after school tomorrow" said Jac but Isabelle wouldn't have it _

"_NO I'M STAYING HERE" shouted Isabelle _

"_Isabelle stop shouting right now" said Joseph "Come on its time to go home" _

"_NO NO NO" said Isabelle starting to get upset Joseph tried to pick Isabelle up but she began to fight him._

"_Joseph let her go" said Jac _

"_I need to get her home Jac" said Joseph "Isabelle stop kicking me" _

"_I have an idea" said Jac "Isabelle why don't you come and sit with mummy" Joseph put Isabelle down and she climbed on to the bed with Jac resting her head on Jac's chest. Jac began to stroke Isabelle's hair and softly started to sing. _

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky! When the blazing sun is gone, When he nothing shines upon, Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle, all the night. Then the traveller in the dark, Thanks you for your tiny spark, He could not see which way to go, If you did not twinkle so. In the dark blue sky you keep, And often through my curtains peep, For you never shut your eye, Till the sun is in the sky. As your bright and tiny spark, Lights the traveller in the dark, Though I know not what you are, Twinkle, twinkle, little star. _

_By the time Jac finished Isabelle was fast asleep. Jac kissed the top of Isabelle's head and smiled _

"_Wow how did you know that would work" said Joseph _

"_When she first came home with me she had a lot of night mares I used to sing it to her and it settled her" said Jac yawning herself._

_Joseph scooped Isabelle into his arms gently so he would wake her._

"_Right I'll see you tomorrow Jac" said Joseph "I love you" _

"_Bye I love you too" said Jac. _


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Joseph woke up to find Isabelle fast asleep next to him wrapped in Jac's grey fleecy top he smiled and gently rubbed Isabelle's shoulders

"Isabelle come on sweetie time to wake up" said Joseph Isabelle opened her eyes and smiled

"Good morning daddy are we going to see mummy" said Isabelle sitting up.

"Later after school" said Joseph Isabelle folded her arms

"I'm not going to school I want to see mummy" said Isabelle

"You will do as your told Madam" said Joseph "Now into your room and get your uniform on"

"NO" said Isabelle

"Isabelle go and get dressed now" said Joseph trying to keep his temper.

"I SAID NO" shouted Isabelle Joseph grabbed hold of Isabelle and carried her into her bedroom he grabbed her school skirt and shirt off the hanger then sat on the bed he pulled off Isabelle's night shirt and stuffed her arms into the shirt and buttoned it up. He then pulled on Isabelle's clean underwear and tights then her skirt. Isabelle fighting him the whole time Joseph then stuffed Isabelle's arms in her grey school cardigan and buttoned it up.

When he was done Joseph let go of Isabelle and she immediately started to unbutton her cardigan.

"No Isabelle" said Joseph taking her hands off the buttons he grabbed a hair brush and Isabelle's hair bands. "Come on let daddy do your hair" Isabelle shuffled over to Joseph and stood in front of him Joseph brushed Isabelle's hair and tied it into a pony tail.

"Daddy I want my mummy" said Isabelle hugging Joseph tight

"I know sweetheart, lets go have some breakfast" said Joseph he took hold of Isabelle's hand and they went downstairs to the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen Isabelle sat at the table while Joseph made the toast.

After finishing breakfast Isabelle put on her shoes and coat while Joseph finished packing her lunch box.

"Right lets get you to school" said Joseph he slipped on his shoes and tied the laces grabbed the car and house keys before going out to the car Isabelle following behind.

After dropping Isabelle at school Joseph headed to the hospital. After parking his car he headed up to maternity to see Jac before his shift started. When he arrived on the ward he found Jac sitting up in bed reading a magazine. Jac looked up and spotted Joseph coming down the ward.

"Hi Joe" said Jac with a smile "I'm so sorry for how I treated you yesterday"

"Hey it's ok you where upset" said Joseph he pulled Jac into his arms and held her tight "I love you so much Jac"

"I love you too" said Jac "Did Isabelle get to school ok"

"Yes after fighting me all morning I had to dress her myself because she wouldn't do it" said Joseph just as his pager went off "I've got to go darling oh before I forget" he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out Jac's I pod.

"Thanks" said Jac kissing Joseph she then put the earphones in.

Meanwhile Isabelle had decided she didn't want to stay at school she wanted her mummy. When morning break time came she slipped out of the school gates which had been left open by the caretaker. Heading down the road to the bus stop she slipped her hand into her coat pocket and pulled out the two pounds Joseph had given her for tuck she arrived at the stop just as the bus pulled up she got on and paid her fare and sat down.

Back at the Hospital Joseph had just come out of theatre when Chrissie called him

"Joseph phone it's Isabelle's school" said Chrissie Joseph sighed he picked up the phone.

"Hello" said Joseph

"Mr Byrne it's Mrs Jones I'm afraid Isabelle has disappeared during morning break time" said Mrs Jones

"How can she just disappear" said Joseph he put the phone down and walked over to the light box where Elliot was looking at some x-rays.

"Joseph is there a problem" asked Elliot.

"Isabelle's disappeared from school" said Joseph.

"Say no more go and find her" said Elliot Joseph nodded and headed off .

Isabelle climbed off the bus and walk up the road and into the hospital she walked around the edge of the car park and entered the building she got into the lift and pressed for the 2nd floor when she arrived on the second floor she walked through the swing doors and down the ward to Jac's bed.

"Isabelle what are you doing here why aren't you at school" said Jac as Isabelle climbed onto the bed.

"Mummy I missed you" said Isabelle hugging Jac "I got the bus all by myself"

"You what" said Jac. She pressed the call button and Sasha came over. "Sasha can you page Joe and let him know Isabelle's here he must be worried sick"

"Of course" said Sasha and he went off

Joseph was just about to get into his car when his pager went off. It read

Isabelle with Jac

Joseph sighed with relief and headed up to maternity when he arrived he walked down to Jac's bed and looked at Isabelle.

"What are you playing at young lady" said Joseph

"I wanted to see mummy" said Isabelle.

"Isabelle do you realize how dangerous it was to leave school like that" said Joseph

"I'm sorry daddy" said Isabelle

"That's not going to do it this time young lady you are having no tv for the rest of the week" said Joseph.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR I HATE YOU" shouted Isabelle and she ran off up the ward. Jac was out of bed before Sasha and Joseph had time to blink and was off after Isabelle.

"Isabelle come here" said Jac but Isabelle kept running as she got to the lifts Jac managed to catch hold of Isabelle who started to struggle against Jac's grip. Jac lifted Isabelle into her arms and held her tight "Isabelle stop fighting me clam down" Isabelle stopped kicking and started sobbing. Jac walked back to her bed and sat on it Isabelle on her lap.

"Isabelle you have got to stop running off like that" said Joseph "Daddy didn't mean to shout he just got scared that something might have happened to you"

"I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean to scare you" said Isabelle she slipped off Jac's lap and hugged Joseph

"Its ok" said Joseph. "Now lets get you back to school" Isabelle moved closer to Jac

"Joseph just leave her for today its Friday anyway" said Jac

"Ok Isabelle stay with Mummy" said Joseph he smiled at Jac and left the ward.


	9. Chapter 9

The following day Jac was finally able to leave the hospital Joseph came to collect her with Isabelle. Jac was just finishing getting dressed when she spotted Isabelle and Joseph walking towards her she smiled at them both and zipped her hoody up.

"Mummy" said Isabelle throwing her arms around Jac

"Hello baby" said Jac she kissed the top of Isabelle's head

"Mummy daddy said if you feel ok I can have a party for my birthday" said Isabelle Jac looked at Isabelle.

"Of course you can sweetie" said Jac "Lets get going" Jac stood up and picked up her bag.

"I'll take that" said Joseph taking the bag from Jac

"Joseph I can carry a bag" said Jac then she smiled "Ok you take it kind sir" they headed down the ward and into the lifts. After getting into Joseph's Aston Martin they headed for home.

"Mummy can I have a laptop for my birthday" asked Isabelle

"We will see" said Jac grining at Joseph. When they arrived home Isabelle went straight up to her room. Joseph put Jac's bag down in the hall way and took hold of Jac's hand he then lead her into the front room. On the coffee table Joseph had set out afternoon tea.

"I thought you'd like to spend some time with me" said Joseph "Alone"

"Joseph you are so sweet come here" said Jac and she put her arms around him and pulled him towards her kissing him softly on the lips. Just then Isabelle came into the room.

"Mummy I don't feel well" said Isabelle and she was sick all over the floor.

"Oh dear sweetheart" said Jac rubbing Isabelle's back as another lot of sick arrived "Ok good girl" once Isabelle was done Jac lifted her into her arms and felt her fore head it was hot Jac carried Isabelle up stairs to the bath room and turned on the bath taps she let the bath half fill the helped Isabelle to get her sick covered clothes off. And Isabelle got into the bath shaking the whole time. Once Jac had helped Isabelle to wash Isabelle got out of the bath holding Jac's hand for support.

Meanwhile down stairs Joseph was washing the wooden flooring when he noticed something in Isabelle's sick he scooped it up with some kitchen paper and was shocked to discover it was a pill. He stood up and went up the stairs to Isabelle's room.

"Jac look at this" said Joseph Jac looked at the small pill

"Where was that" asked Jac

"In Isabelle's sick now I would say that it was a beta-blocker" said Joseph.

"Where would she have got those from" said Jac just as Isabelle shouted to her.

"Mummy I need to be sick again" said Isabelle Jac grabbed the empty bedroom bin and held it in front of Isabelle just in time when Isabelle was done Jac notice two more pills in the sick.

"Isabelle where did you get these pills from" asked Jac

"Mummy there Abi's big sisters special sweeties" said Isabelle

"Who else ate the special sweeties hunnie" asked Jac

"Just me Grace and Abi" said Isabelle

"Ok hunnie" said Jac she pulled out her mobile phone and dialled Connie's number.

"Connie Beauchamp"

"Connie it's Jac Isabelle's been throwing up and she's just told me that her friend gave her some special sweets well there actually beta-blockers." said Jac

"Oh god that would explain why my nanny's been on the phone" said Connie "Bring Isabelle into Holby and I'll check her over"

"Ok thanks Connie" said Jac She closed he Phone and turned to Joseph Connie says Grace is the same she said to bring Isabelle in and she'll check her over" Jac went over to Isabelle and got her out of bed once Isabelle slipped on her dressing gown and slippers Jac walked her down the stairs Joseph followed behind carrying the bin containing Isabelle's sick he poured it down the sink and wash the bin and sink with disinfectant he then washed his hands three times before following Jac out to the car.

When they arrived at Holby Connie was waiting for them.

"Hey Connie thanks for this" said Jac

"Hello Connie is Grace here" asked Isabelle

"Well some one seems to be feeling better" said Connie she took hold of Isabelle's hand walked her into the side room where Grace lay on the bed looking very poorly.

"Grace are you ok" said Isabelle Grace just groaned.

"Isabelle come here" said Connie she sat on a chair and pulled Isabelle onto her lap. "Now how many of the special sweeties did you eat"

"I ate three Abi ate two and Grace at about six" said Isabelle "I'm sorry" she started to cry.

"Its ok baby it's not your fault" said Connie she tried to give Isabelle a hug but she pulled away

"I want my Mummy" said Isabelle Jac lifted her off Connie's lap

"Hey its ok" said Jac "Come on lets get you checked out and home to bed" she put Isabelle down and Connie checked her over.

"She's fine just keep an eye on her" said Connie then she looked at Grace.

"She will be fine Connie she's a fighter like her Mum" said Jac


	10. Chapter 10

The following week it was Isabelle's birthday Jac woke up at seven thirty she gently shook Joseph awake they both got out of bed and pulled on their dressing gowns Jac picked up the three parcels from beside the bed and Joseph scooped up the two large cards that where standing against the wall. Jac and Joseph walked down the hall to Isabelle's room. Jac opened the door she walked over to Isabelle's bed and sat on it while Joseph stood by the door. Jac began to stroke Isabelle's hair and sing into her ear.

"Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Isabelle Happy Birthday to you" said Jac Isabelle opened her eyes and sat up.

"Hi Mummy" said Isabelle then she spotted the three parcels Jac noticed Isabelle looking and smiled.

"Go on then sweetie" said Jac Isabelle smiled and picked up the first parcel she pulled off the pink wrapping paper and found a High School musical dvd. Isabelle took the next parcel and pulled off the paper inside was a new pink skirt and top with little flowers on Isabelle took the third and final parcel pulling off the paper she found the latest Harry Potter book.

"Thank you Mummy thank you Daddy" said Isabelle she slipped out of bed and began to dress.

"Isabelle what's the matter sweetie you seem a little disappointed" said Joseph

"My presents are great I just really wanted a laptop like Grace's" said Isabelle buttoning up her cardigan.

"Well maybe for Christmas" said Jac winking at Joseph.

"Come on birthday girl lets get some breakfast or you'll be late for school" said Joseph. He took hold of Isabelle's hand and they went down stairs to the kitchen. Once they had finished breakfast Jac brushed Isabelle's hair and tied it up while Joseph went to get dressed.

"Mummy will daddy be home in time for my birthday party" said Isabelle.

"Of course he will sweetheart" said Jac

"Isabelle are you ready sweetheart" said Joseph putting his head around the sitting room door.

"Yes daddy" said Isabelle she turned to Jac and put her arms around her "Bye Mummy I love you"

"Bye sweetie I love you too" said Jac. She watched Isabelle and Joseph leave then went to get dressed.

Once she was dressed Jac started on the house work. By the time Jac had cleaned the whole house it was almost lunch time. Jac was just making herself a sandwich when there was a knock on the door so she went to open it. It was Connie.

"Hey Jac I thought I'd drop by and help you get ready for the party" said Connie "Oh Joseph gave me this to bring over" she handed Jac a big square box containing Isabelle's cake.

"Thanks fancy a cheese salad sandwich" said Jac carrying the box into the kitchen and putting it down on the table.

"Please I'm starving" said Connie "so what do you get Isabelle for her birthday"

"Well we gave her High school musical dvd, a new skirt and top and the new Harry Potter book" said Jac "But her main present is her lap top which she's getting at her party" Jac put the sandwiches down on the table and the two women began to eat. When they where done Jac put the plates into the dish washer.

Connie headed into the sitting room and started to pin the banners up while Jac sat and pumped up the balloons with the balloon pump. Once all the balloons where blown up Connie and Jac pinned them up.

"There that looks great" said Connie "Now what food still needs doing"

"Just the sandwiches" said Jac they both went into the kitchen and started to make two different sets of sandwiches when they had finished Jac covered the sandwiches with cling film and put them on the party table in the sitting room. Connie looked at her watch it said five to three

"Right I'll go and get the girls from school you stay here and set the lap top up" said Connie

"Thanks Connie" said Jac and Connie went off Jac went upstairs to her bedroom and bent down next to the bed she got hold of the large pink box and pulled it out. Jac opened it up and lifted out the pink laptop and power cable she took it down stairs into the sitting room and sat it on the coffee table she plugged it in and switched it on. Jac smiled she found that Joseph had already set it all up and it was ready to use. Jac stood up and was about to make herself a drink when the door bell rung.

Jac went and opened the door and was almost knocked off her feet by Isabelle.

"Mummy" said Isabelle

"Hello baby did you have a nice day" said Jac as Connie and Grace got to the door.

"Yeah look what Grace gave me" said Isabelle and she pointed to the silver chain that was hanging around her neck.

"That's lovely" said Jac "Go put your new clothes on"

"Yes Mummy" said Isabelle

Isabelle and Grace dashed up stairs.

"Thank you Connie I know that necklace wasn't cheep" said Jac

"it's ok Grace has been pestering me for weeks to get a best friend necklace" said Connie just as the girls came back down stairs.

"Mummy how do I look" said Isabelle.

"beautiful baby" said Jac just as a key went in the door it was Joseph.

"Daddy" said Isabelle

"Hello princess" said Joseph "Look who's come to see you"

"Hi Isabelle" said Penny putting her head around the door.

"Penny" said Isabelle giving Penny a hug

"Hello sweetie Happy Birthday" said Penny handing Isabelle a pink gift bag inside Isabelle found some pink hair bands and hair clips.

"Thank you Penny" said Isabelle.

"Your welcome" said Penny

"Isabelle come in the sitting room for a minute" said Joseph Isabelle followed Joseph into the sitting room and gasped.

"My Laptop" said Isabelle and a tear rolled down her cheek "Thank you"

"Your welcome hunnie" said Jac and Joseph together

Isabelle sat down in front of her laptop and began clicking around on it.

Jac and Joseph sat watching her smile's on both their faces.

The End


End file.
